


PINOF 1 BLOOPERS

by ourgreyminds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, PINOF, Phan - Freeform, Phil is not on fire, kiss, pinof1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgreyminds/pseuds/ourgreyminds
Summary: A little oneshot about Pinof 1...





	PINOF 1 BLOOPERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I’m sorry for not posting anything for such a long time... I haven’t been writing that much to be honest. Sure, a few drabbles here and there but no actual fic. Maybe it’ll come soon ^-^ enjoy this little pinof inspired oneshot! (This not is almost longer than the fic itself help)

After years of pondering, Dan and Phil decide to post the video. It's called "PINOF 1 bloopers"  
*video*  
P: "Hey guys!"  
D: "Hello internet!"  
P: "So after years and years of thinking, me and Dan decided to post 1 blooper from pinof 1."  
D:"I really like this one, its eh... Quite special."

Dan looks to his left (as always) and smirks at Phil. The raven hared boy smiles back, turnes to the camera and says:  
"Enjoy!"

The screen goes black. Then, as expected, two boys show up, both with badly drawn catwhiskers on their faces.  
D: "This is the most fun ive ever had-"  
Phil tackles him onto the carpet, and they lay there for a few seconds. 

Then, the older brings his head up, presses a soft sweet kiss on the boys mouth beneath him, wispers 'I love you' Just loud enough for the viewers to hear. 

Dan blushes and smiles, says 'I love you too' and starts stuttering something about this having to be edited out.

The screen goes black again. Dan and Phil appear again, this time sitting just a little bit closer to eachother.  
P: "So..."  
D: "Yeah..."  
P: "Well, that was that!"  
D: "Yes I guess so! I'm glad you guys.. Erm.. Know now."  
P: "Me too! So, erm.. If you have any questions, me and Dan wil answer in the liveshow we've planned on doing this Sunday. See you then!"  
D: "Byee!"

And with that, Dan turns his head, moves forward a bit and presses a kiss to his neighbors cheek. Phil smiles at the camera and the video stops.


End file.
